Kyungsoo's Nightmare
by kyung064
Summary: "Memakai celana pendek di beberapa penampilan, membuktikan kalau kau tak lagi innocent, siaran dengan Suho hyung lalu makan pizza bersama, mengungkit-ungkit cinta pertamamu, memberi seorang member girlband harapan seolah-olah kau juga menyukainya. Do Kyungsoo, do you wanna prove something?" Sekaisoo threesome. Yang masih innocent jangan baca XD


**Author:** Athiya064

**Title:** {Oneshoot} Kyungsoo's Nightmare

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Sexual scene, Mature Scene, PWP etc etc. **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** M+

** Cast:**

Kai-Kyungsoo

Slight, Sehun-Luhan

**Other cast:**

EXO

**Ps: Ini ff ber-rated M, Vulgar, dan.. kalau merasa belum cukup umur untuk membaca silahkan di close ^^ i've warned you guys._.**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Cklek!

"_Annyeong!_ Eh sepi sekali." Gumam Suho, ia hanya melihat ruang tengah menyala dan pasti ada seseorang yang menyalakan televisi disana. Suho dan Kyungsoo masuk bersamaan dan melihat Kai duduk di ruang tv. "Kkamjong kau tidak tidur?" tanya Suho, Kai hanya menggeleng dan memfokuskan pandangannya kembali ke layar televisi.

"Yasudahlah aku tidur duluan, nanti kalau masuk langsung masuk saja aku takkan mengunci pintunya. Chen sudah tidurkan?" tanya Suho lagi, Kai hanya mengangguk sekilas. "Kau ini kenapa?" gerutu Suho namun ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya bersama Chen dan Kai. "Uhm, Suho _hyung.._" panggil Kyungsoo.

"_Wae?_" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangkat kotak pizza di tangannya. "Terima kasih traktiran pizzanya hari ini, kau _jjang!_" Suho hanya tertawa kecil. "_Ne, _selamat malam Kyungsoo, malam Kai." Suho pun menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dan duduk di sofa sebelah Kai, "Kau mau pizza?" tanya Kyungsoo, menyodorkan kotak pizzanya pada Kai. Bukannya menjawab Kai malah membesarkan volume televisinya, "Oh, tidak mau ya." Gumam Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Kai ke televisi, saluran berita luar negeri. Kyungsoo yakin pikiran Kai tak benar-benar ke arah sana, apa peduli Kim Jongin dengan peristiwa bom di kawasan India?

"Eng, Kai.. aku tinggal tidur ya." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berusaha mengajak Kai berbicara, dan tanpa menjawab dengan satu katapun Kai mengangguk. Kyungsoo menyeret kakinya yang telah lelah ke dapur, lalu meletakkan kotak pizza di kulkas. Kemudian ia masuk ke kamarnya bersama Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hehe." Kai tertawa kecil begitu Kyungsoo masuk kamarnya, entah mengapa tawanya seperti tawa seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

_HunHanSoo's room_

"Eh, kosong?" Kyungsoo bingung, ketiga tempat tidur disana tak ada yang menempati. Padahal biasanya Sehun dan Luhan pasti sudah tidur atau ber_lovey-dovey _di salah satu tempat tidur mereka. "Mungkin mereka beli _bubble tea._" Pikir Kyungsoo sederhana, padahal ia tahu ini sudah memasuki dini hari.

Ia memasuki toilet dan mengganti kemeja kotak-kotaknya dengan sebuah kaos tipis, lalu mengganti celananya dengan sebuah _training _santai. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu pegal karena baru pertama kali siaran di acara radio malam hari, itu benar-benar pengalaman yang mengesankan.

Kyungsoo menyikat giginya dan mencuci wajahnya, lalu setelah memakai sebuah produk perawatan kulit dengan cepat ia keluar kamar mandi. Tempat tidurnya pasti sudah menunggu untuk ia tiduri.

Cklek!

"Sudah puas?" Kyungsoo terlonjak, bagaimana bisa Kai menyender di dinding sebelah pintu kamar mandi? 'Seharusnya aku tadi mengunci pintu kamar.' Batin Kyungsoo dalam hati. "P-Puas? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ck, jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu." Lelaki yang lebih pendek membelalakkan matanya kesal. "Yak, _wae irae?_ Apa maksudmu Jongin?" Kai hanya menyeringai kecil, lalu dengan sebelah tangan ia menyibakkan rambut pirangnya kebelakang.

"Memakai celana pendek di beberapa penampilan, merubah gaya rambut dengan _style badboy, _mengatakan bahwa menyukai seksi konsep dari beberapa _girlband, _membuktikan kalau kau tak lagi _innocent, _siaran dengan Suho _hyung _lalu makan pizza bersama, mengungkit-ungkit cinta pertamamu, memberi seorang member _girlband _harapan seolah-olah kau juga menyukainya. Do Kyungsoo, _do you wanna prove something?_"

"Aku hanya melakukannya karena aku ingin, celana pendek itu suruhan dari _stylist, _lagipula kau sendiri juga sering _sleeveless _kan? Soal seksi konsep itu memang benar, yang seperti itu lebih menarik, dan aku memang tak _innocent. _Soal siaran, apa salahnya setelah siaran aku dan Suho _hyung _makan pizza bersama? Aku sedang ingin makan pizza. Cinta pertama? Aku hanya mengatakan terima kasih padanya, lagipula ia juga tak mengenalku saat ini. Dan aku tak memberi harapan pada member _girlband, _aku hanya melakukannya biasa saja."

"Aku yakin kau melakukannya karena sudah siap dengan konsekuensi yang akan aku berikan?" Kai mengeluarkan _smirk_nya, "Konsekuensi _mwo?!_ Ah sudahlah, kembali ke kamarmu. Aku mau tidur, aku lelah."

Grepp!

"Kau tak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, _hyung._" Bukannya tersentuh, Kyungsoo malah merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang karena panik. Ia merasa yang akan datang padanya sebentar lagi bukanlah hal baik. "Kai.." gumamnya. "Diamlah." Kata Kai tegas, suaranya yang berat membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

Kai kemudian mengeluarkan kain hitam dari sakunya, lalu melilitkan kain itu di kepala _hyung _kesayangannya. "H-Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" bukannya menjawab Kai malah menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain ia pakai untuk mengikat kain itu.

Kyungsoo diam, ditambah dengan keberadaan kain itu, ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat apa-apa sekarang. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran," Kai berkata singkat. "Baiklah Kai, aku minta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu lagi sekarang lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku tidur, kalau kau ingin _seks _bisa kita lakukan esok hari." Pinta Kyungsoo, ia memelankan suaranya seperti memohon.

"Uhm _annio. _Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak bermain-main, benar kan?" Kyungsoo ingin bergerak, tapi Kai masih menahan tangannya. Kai membaringkan badan Kyungsoo di tempat tidurnya, lalu membuat badan Kyungsoo dalam posisi tengkurap. Ia melepas kaos yang Kyungsoo kenakan, "Sudah berapa lama aku tak menandai tubuhmu ini, _hyung_?"

"Nnghh!" Kyungsoo mengerang, Kai menciumi leher belakangnya dan menghisapnya kasar, membuat Kyungsoo merasa terkejut sekaligus nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tak lama ciuman itu turun ke punggung putih Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki manis itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tangan Kai yang tak memegangi tangan Kyungsoo meraba dada lelaki itu, dan memainkan _nipple _Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan menegang. "Ssshhh.. _i hate you _Kai!" geram Kyungsoo, ia benci Kai karena selalu membuat dirinya tak berdaya. Padahal ia lebih tua dari Kai, seharusnya Kai menghormatinya. "Ck, sejak kapan kau bisa membenciku _hyung?_"

Kai mencubit pelan _nipple _Kyungsoo dan memelintirnya. "Unnghh hen.. sshh tikan!" Kyungsoo tak bohong, ia tak ingin melakukannya hari ini, tubuhnya sudah lelah karena siaran tadi. "Jangan memerintahku, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo diam, kalau Kai tak memanggilnya _hyung _lagi itu berarti Kai sudah kesal, dan ia tak mau membuat Kai lebih kesal lalu membuatnya tak bisa berjalan benar selama seminggu, oh _well _sebenarnya ia juga tak yakin apa bisa berjalan dengan benar selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Cklek!

"K-Kai!" cicit Kyungsoo, "Apa lagi?" tanya Kai, masih memainkan _nipple _Kyungsoo sambil menciumi punggung kekasihnya itu. "Pintu kamar!" maksud Kyungsoo ingin bertanya, siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Bagaimana kalau itu HunHan?

"Pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup lagi." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa tempat tidurnya sedikit bergoyang, ternyata itu Kai yang membenarkan posisinya. Tangan Kai menuju ke celana yang Kyungsoo kenakan dan melepasnya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Kai."

"Ngghh hei!" jerit Kyungsoo, tubuh bagian bawahnya perih karena sesuatu sedang mencoba menerobos masuk _hole_nya. Tidak, itu pasti bukan penis Kai karena ukurannya jauh lebih kecil, dan itu juga bukan vibrator, lebih mirip jari. "Sst diamlah." Kai mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut.

Tunggu..

Kalau tangan kiri Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo dan sebelah tangannya mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, lalu apa yang ada di _hole_nya? "Mmmpphh.." Kyungsoo menarik dirinya dari ciuman Kai. Yang menerobos masuk _hole_nya bisa dipastikan adalah jari, dan jari itu terus bergerak-gerak. "Hai Kyungsoo _hyung, _Kai yang menyuruhku bergabung."

Deg!

"S-Sehunnn! L-lepaskan!" Kyungsoo mengenal suara _maknae _kesayangannya itu, ternyata Sehun yang memasukkan jari ke _hole_nya. "Kenapa? _Hole_mu ini sempit sekali, aku memasukkan jariku lagi." Canda Sehun, namun ia memang menambahkan jumlah jarinya. "Nghh Sehun le-pass! Nanti Luhan _hyung _tahu sshhh.."

"Aku sudah bilang pada Luhan _hyung, _aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana kalau kita bertiga _threesome, _dan kau menjadi _uke_nya pasti menarik." Tambah Sehun lagi. "T-Tidak! Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun eo?"

"Mengajaknya dalam _kegiatan _kita. Menyenangkan bukan?" Kai terkekeh kecil. "Kim Jongin kau gila! Sehun keluar! Lakukan dengan Luhan _hyung _oouucchh—" suara Kyungsoo melemah dibagian akhir karena Sehun berhasil menyentuh prostatnya dengan jari lentik miliknya itu. "_Hyung, _kau ini plin-plan sekali. Tenang saja, Luhan _hyung _tidak bakal marah kok, malah mungkin ia akan bergabung dengan kita. Sayang, hari ini ia kelelahan." Jawab Sehun santai.

"_Jebal _Kai.." Kyungsoo belum pernah melakukan _threesome, _paling-paling hanya _double penetration _dengan salah satu dari _sextoy _milik Kai. "Ssst, _hyung _mau member lain tahu kegiatan kita?" kini Kai kembali menciumi leher Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Nnghh, _annio._" Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya bereaksi tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan, ia tahu penisnya dibawah sana mulai berdiri. "Sedikit menyusahkan ya kalau aku harus memegangimu _hyung, _Sehun ambil sesuatu apapun milikmu yang bisa dipakai untuk mengikat." Perintah Kai, Sehun langsung mengeluarkan jarinya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lega namun kehilangan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Ranjang kembali berderit, Kyungsoo tahu ia benar-benar tak bisa kabur dari mimpi buruknya saat ini. Ia pasrah saja ketika Kai mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya ke sisi-sisi tempat tidur dengan.. sepertinya dasi milik Sehun, "Sakit?" tanya Kai perhatian, Kyungsoo menggeleng karena pada kenyataannya memang tidak sakit. Dulu, pertama kali ia bermain 'permainan' yang seperti ini bersama Kai dan ketika Kai mengikatnya ia bertanya bingung, namun ternyata Kai melakukan itu hanya agar Kyungsoo tak berontak.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya ketika Kai merubah posisi Kyungsoo menjadi terlentang, ia bisa melihat bagaimana leher Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan _kissmark _buatan Kai, bibirnya yang memerah dan sedikit basah, _nipple_ mungil Kyungsoo, dan penisnya yang mungil. "Pantas saja kau tahan berlama-lama _sex _dengan Kyungsoo _hyung,_"

"Kenapa? Dia menakjubkan kan? Kau belum masuk ke permainan inti Hun.." balas Kai. Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya merona karena ucapan dua _maknae _sialan itu, "_So, _Sehun-ah apa kau berpikir untuk ada di atas atau di bawah saat ini?" tanya Kai.

'Apa mereka membicarakan posisi bercinta?' batin Kyungsoo bingung, ia tak terlalu perduli juga sebenarnya _toh _ia tetap menjadi pihak yang akan 'dimasuki'. "Atas!" pekik Sehun, nadanya terdengar terlalu bahagia.

"_Well, do it!_" mereka sempat terkekeh pelan, Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. "Kalau kalian terlalu banyak berbicara lebih baik lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku istirahat!" gertak Kyungsoo kesal, jujur ia sudah merasa kedinginan.

"Dasar tidak sabaran," ejek Kai main-main. "ARGH! Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo ketika Kai meremas penisnya sedikit keras. "Ups," ia menendang Kai asal dengan kakinya, ia tidak tahu kakinya mengenai bagian mana. Tapi Kai tak protes sedikitpun, mungkin tendangan Kyungsoo memang tak mengenai tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang merangkak ke atas tubuhnya, ia diam tak berekspresi. Sampai ketika ia merasa sesuatu menempel di bibirnya, itu bibir Sehun. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya perlahan meskipun sudah ada kain yang menutup matanya, menikmati Sehun yang menciumnya lembut. Meskipun dalam hatinya ada sebongkah rasa bersalah pada Luhan..

Kyungsoo menyukai bagaimana tekstur bibir Sehun yang tipis mengenai bibirnya, bahkan dari ciuman itu Kyungsoo bisa menilai bahwa Sehun masih sedikit malu-malu. Ia diam ketika lidah Sehun menjelajahi langit-langit mulutnya. Itu ciuman yang memabukkan, sungguh..

Sehun menyudahi ciuman itu, lalu membuka celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Kemudian mendekatkan juniornya yang setengah mengeras ke bibir ranum Kyungsoo, "_Hyung..._" rengek Sehun, mau tak mau Kyungsoo membuka sedikit mulutnya. Membiarkan junior panjang Sehun masuk ke mulutnya, "Kulum _hyung~_"

"Pft.. Sehun apa kau selalu meminta pada Luhan _hyung _dengan nada seperti itu?" Kyungsoo berbicara –setengah mengejek- setelah menjauhkan bibirnya sedikit, Sehun mengangguk, tentu saja Kyungsoo tak melihatnya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo menjilati ujung junior Sehun, mengulumnya pelan, memainkan lidahnya di sekeliling junior itu. 'Tak kusangka ukuran Sehun besar juga,' batin Kyungsoo namun tiba-tiba ia merutuki pikirannya. 'Sejak kapan aku membayangkan ukurannya?' =_=

"Ngghh.." Kyungsoo mengerang kecil, getaran pada tenggorokannya memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan rasa nikmat itu dengan mencubit _nipple _Kyungsoo pelan, menjepit _nipple pink _tersebut dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya menggesek-geseknya pelan.

"Sshh.. mmhh.." Kyungsoo mempercepat kulumannya, ia juga berusaha merapatkan pahanya. Di bawah sana, ia tahu lidah terlatih Kai sedang memanjakan dirinya juga. Kai meremas _twinsball _Kyungsoo dan meraba paha bagian dalam Kyungsoo, kemudian menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya di lubang junior Kyungsoo.

"Nggghhh Kaiiiii..." Kyungsoo ingin menyerah saat itu, semuanya terlalu banyak. Ia tak kuat menahan dirinya sendiri, kepalanya terasa ringan, dan perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. "_S-Stop.. _ughh!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan susah karena mulutnya masih dipenuhi penis Sehun.

Sehun yang menyadari hal itu langsung mencengkram kedua pipi Kyungsoo merapatkan mulut Kyungsoo dan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sendiri. Hal itu membuat penisnya membentur pangkal tenggorokan Kyungsoo, membuat _hyung _yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu hampir tersedak. "KYUNGSOO _HYUNG _AKU UGHH!" tepat setelah itu Sehun mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Kyungsoo.

Dengan kepala pening Kyungsoo mau tak mau menelan cairan Sehun, akhirnya Kyungsoo mendesah lega. "Ayo masuk permainan inti!" ajak Kai semangat, Kyungsoo berdecak lagi. Baru saja ia merasa lega, dan sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kesal pada Kai, bukannya mempercepat kulumannya Kai malah melepaskan mulutnya dari penis Kyungsoo dan hanya mengocoknya dengan telapak tangan. Dengan gerakan yang sangat... lambat.

"Ouch!" jerit Kyungsoo, sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh _hole_nya, Kyungsoo frustrasi sesuatu itu seolah menggaruk di dalam lubangnya. Tanpa perlu melihat pun Kyungsoo tahu itu jari Sehun yang dilumuri _lube _untuk mempersiapkannya, ia sudah bisa membedakannya karena jari Sehun lebih lentik dari milik Kai. "Hunhh.." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan sekaligus jerit, jari keempat Sehun sudah memenuhi _hole_ sempitnya.

"Ngh.. _theree! There _Sehun!" Kyungsoo ingin menyempitkan pahanya, tapi tangan lain –mungkin Kai- menahannya. Ia menggelinjang begitu Sehun menemukan titik nikmatnya, tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui Sehun menyeringai dan berusaha menghindari titik itu, membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa.

"Sehun.. _jebal.._" pinta Kyungsoo, nafasnya putus-putus, "Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali ketika bermain dengan orang lain, hm?" Kai bertanya dengan suara beratnya, Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulut, "Ahh Kai!" kalau saja tangannya tidak terikat, Kyungsoo pasti menjitak Kai karena seenaknya menggigit _nipple_nya disaat ia sudah teransang berat.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega ketika Sehun mulai menyentuh prostatnya, perutnya bergejolak menandakan ia akan keluar sebentar lagi, Kai melirik _precum_ Kyungsoo yang mulai menetes. "_Nappeun, _siapa menyuruhmu keluar? Tidak kau baru boleh keluar ketika aku dan Sehun juga keluar, kita keluar bersama."

"T-Tapi Kai! S-Sehun bahkan sudah keluar!" pekik Kyungsoo panik, Kai menutup akses keluarnya dengan tangannya. "_See, hyung, _kau jadi benar-benar cerewet." Jawab Kai tak perduli dengan rengekan Kyungsoo.

'Ya Tuhan, harus aku apakan dua _maknae _sialan ini?! Aku berjanji akan menaburkan obat pencuci perut ke makanan mereka besok!' batin Kyungsoo kesal, kalau saja ia tega ia akan menaburkan racun tikus ke makanan mereka, sayang ia pasti akan dibunuh _fans _kalau ketahuan.

"Sudah?" tanya Kai tak jelas pada siapa, Kyungsoo diam karena ia merasa pertanyaan itu bukan untuknya. "Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Sehun, ia menarik jari-jarinya dari Kyungsoo. Ia mengenali tangan Kai yang meremas bokongnya sedikit keras.

Jleb!

"Arghh! Ya Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo tentu saja mengenali itu penis milik Kai, ia sudah melewatkan banyak waktu panas dengan Kai untuk mengenali penis tersebut. Kai menekuk paha Kyungsoo memompa _hole_nya brutal.

Plak!

Kai menampar pantat Kyungsoo pelan, namun membuat Kyungsoo mendesis tak karuan. "Ah! J-Jonginh.. _faster.._" desah Kyungsoo, Kai langsung mempercepat ritme genjotannya, menusuk prostat Kyungsoo dengan tepat.

"Sehun! Sekarang!" Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan teriakan Kai, ia mencoba mencari pelampiasan, dan ia hanya bisa mencengkram telapak tangannya sendiri hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Hingga kemudian ia merasa tangan Sehun menyentuh pinggangnya –ia mengenali karena tangan Sehun suhunya lebih rendah dari Kai- Entah bagaimana Sehun memutar tubuhnya hingga kini ia kembali tengkurap tanpa melepas ikatannya, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo meringis.

"Uggghhh... a-ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, tentu saja ia meringis karena hal itu membuat dinding rektumnya mencengkram erat penis Kai dan membuatnya sedikit merasa perih. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mencari posisi yang akan menguntungkan kita bertiga." Jawab Sehun, Kyungsoo diam, benar sudah pikirannya tentang _double penetration._

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan memberinya kekuatan untuk berjalan atau bahkan sekedar berdiri esok, 'dihajar' Kai saja sudah membuatnya susah berjalan, apalagi Kai dan Sehun.. ia ingat bagaimana Luhan _hyung_nya selalu berjalan mirip bebek setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun –hal itu sudah membuktikan kalau penis Sehun tidak kecil-.

Tangan Kyungsoo meraba-raba, ia menemukan bantal di bawah telapak tangannya, ikatan itu tak terlalu rapat hingga ia bisa menggenggam bantal itu. Kyungsoo kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kai mempercepat gerakannya di bawah sana dan membuat Kyungsoo bertumpu pada lututnya dalam posisi menungging sehingga pantatnya berada di posisi yang lebih tinggi daripada kepalanya, dan kali ini ia merasa ada benda lain yang akan memasukinya.

"KYAA!" jerit Kyungsoo, ia tak perduli suaranya terdengar seperti perempuan yang akan diperkosa karena ia bisa dibilang mengalami hal yang sama saat ini. "S-Sehun tunggu.." air mata keluar dan meresap ke kain hitam yang ada di sekeliling kepalanya, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, lebih sakit daripada ketika pertama kali melakukan _sex._

"Ssshh.." sebelah tangan Kai mengocok penis Kyungsoo, dan sebelahnya lagi mengelus _nipple_ Kyungsoo dengan gerakan lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Sebelah tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu tak merosot, dan ia menggigit pelan bokong Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo meringis kecil.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mendorong penisnya sedikit-sedikit, wajah Sehun memerah menahan kenikmatan, ia menikmati bagaimana penisnya bergesekan dengan milik Kai dan bagaimana dinding rektum Kyungsoo mencengkram miliknya, _hole _Kyungsoo benar-benar sempit seolah menolak kehadiran Sehun, dan Sehun justru menganggap disitu sensasinya. Sehun diam sejenak, menikmati bagaimana seolah-olah dinding rektum itu memijat miliknya.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang merasa keenakan, Kyungsoo justru mengumpat tanpa suara. Ia merutuki mengapa Sehun tidak segera bergerak dan membuat rasa sakitnya hilang, mengapa ia berhenti di tengah-tengah? Tak sadarkah Sehun kalau Kyungsoo sudah merasa _hole_nya dirobek dan dibelah menjadi dua? Tapi Kyungsoo tak berani bersuara, ia takut pada Kai.

Jadi Kyungsoo hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada kocokan tangan Kai di penisnya, meski Kai masih menghalangi akses keluar maninya. Bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo seolah mati rasa, ia takut pingsan di tengah-tengah permainan dan itu sungguh tak menyenangkan.

"_Pabboya! _Kenapa kau berhenti huh?" tanya Kai pada Sehun, suaranya yang sedikit meninggi menyadarkan Sehun dari _euforia_nya. "Ups maaf, rasanya terlalu menakjubkan." Kai memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban polos Sehun, ia tahu Kyungsoo sedari tadi sudah tersiksa.

Jleb!

"_Damn!_" maki Kyungsoo, Rasanya sungguh tak terlukiskan, sakit sekali. Ia merasa penuh dengan dua benda di bawah tubuhnya, ia yakin sudah kalau kain hitam itu sudah basah karena keringat dan air matanya.

Seolah memahami sakitnya, Kai dan Sehun berhenti bergerak. Tapi tangan dan bibir mereka tidak berhenti, bibir Kai mengecupi punggung Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengalihkan bibirnya ke pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri heran bagaimana mereka berbagi posisi, dan ia beruntung matanya ditutup karena ia tidak ingin melihat posisi mereka.

Sehun yang baru pertama kali dekat dengan Kyungsoo dalam jarak 'seintim' ini menikmati aroma Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memiliki aroma lembut seperti bayi, itu bukan parfum atau apapun, itu aroma asli Kyungsoo. Aroma itulah yang menenangkan Kai dan menghilangkan lelah Kai sehingga Kai selalu menempel pada Kyungsoo.

Dan Sehun memastikan aroma Kyungsoo jadi aroma favoritnya setelah aroma ibunya dan Luhan. Sehun sempat mengingat bagaimana aroma ibunya seperti bunga, wangi dan sanggup membuat Sehun tertidur di pelukannya, sayang Sehun kini sudah besar dan sedikit malu pada umur dan ukuran badannya untuk memeluk dan bermanja-manja dengan ibunya lama-lama.

Sementara aroma Luhan manis, manis sekali.. seperti aroma buah-buahan, atau kalau bisa diperjelas lebih mirip dengan aroma buah di dalam permen berasa. Aromanya menyegarkan, seolah-olah kalau Luhan memang sungguhan permen Sehun mampu menjilatnya setiap saat.

Kemudian Sehun menampar pipinya sendiri, ia sudah terlalu lama melamun. Ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo seolah merintih, Sehun tersenyum kecil, membuat Kai yang menangkap senyum itu dari sudut matanya menatap aneh.

Kai menemukan tiga fakta baru hari ini; Kyungsoo akan banyak bersuara bila melakukan kegiatan intim beramai-ramai, Sehun seolah menemukan hal indah bersama Kyungsoo dan mengalami _euforia _aneh, dan ia takkan pernah berbagi Kyungsoo lagi. 'Ini yang terakhir,' batin Jongin. Ia menyesal menyetujui tantangan HunHan tadi.

"_M-Move._" Setelah berdiam bermenit-menit akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara, Kai menyeringai. Ia langsung menusuk _hole _Kyungsoo tepat di titik kenikmatannya, matanya terpejam sedikit menikmati gesekan antara dinding rektum kekasihnya, miliknya sendiri dan milik Sehun. "_Shit!_" umpat Kai.

Ketika Kai menarik miliknya, giliran Sehun menghujam dan berusaha mencari prostat Kyungsoo. Keduanya menemukan ritme yang tepat, menyetubuhi Kyungsoo bersamaan membuat Kyungsoo semakin membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Mmhh nghh.." desahan-desahan terus keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan membalikkan kepala Kyungsoo agar menatapnya. Kai menciumi bibir Kyungsoo ganas, melumat bibir bawahnya. Membelit lidah lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu dengan lidahnya, menyesapi dan memainkan lidahnya di langit-langit mulut Kyungsoo.

Kai melepaskan bibir Kyungsoo, membuat benang saliva tercipta diantara mereka. "Kai, _please?_" mohon Kyungsoo pelan, suaranya lirih sekali. Kai merasakan miliknya semakin mengeras ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang lebih mirip desahan, apalagi jarak bibir ranum Kyungsoo yang hanya beberapa centi darinya. "Sebentar lagi," jawab Kai lembut, mencoba menenangkan. Ia memang melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari penis Kyungsoo, sehingga Kyungsoo bisa _cum _kapanpun ia mau, tapi bukan berarti Kai mengijinkannya.

"_Hyungghh!_" Kai menoleh, Sehun menggeram, Kai bisa merasakan bagaimana milik Sehun membesar, anak itu sudah mau keluar. Kemudian tiga gerakan setelahnya, Kai meringis merasakan sperma Sehun yang memenuhi _hole _Kyungsoo yang otomatis membuat miliknya ikut basah.

"Keluarkan saja sekarang." Bisik Kai di telinga Kyungsoo, ia mengulum daun telinga Kyungsoo dan mempercepat gerakannya ketika gerakan Sehun di _hole _Kyungsoo melemah. "Sshhh.. Kyungsoo!"

Detik itu Kyungsoo langsung mengeluarkan cairan yang sedari tadi berusaha ia tahan, dan Kai keluar beberapa saat kemudian.

. . .

Sret!

Sehun menangkap kaos santai dan celana pendeknya yang dilemparkan oleh Kai. "Santai saja Kai," ia terkekeh, wajah Kai entah kenapa jadi tidak bersahabat. Kyungsoo tertidur –atau mungkin pingsan- karena kelelahan, dan Kai melepas semua ikatan termasuk yang di mata kekasihnya itu lalu menyelimuti tubuh _naked _Kyungsoo.

"Sudah pakai sana, rasanya jadi aneh melihatmu telanjang." Jawab Kai sekenanya, "Tapi celana dalamku masih di ranjang." Kai menggeram kesal dan melempar celana dalam _calvin klein _milik Sehun yang langsung ditangkap sebelah tangan. Sehun memakai bajunya asal-asalan, karena ia akan mandi dan berganti baju lain.

"Wajahnya jadi pucat sekali, aku merasa bersalah." Sehun melongok ke arah Kyungsoo yang memejamkan mata dari balik bahu Kai. "Ya! Aku bilang keluar _maknae!_" perintah Kai. "Tapi ini kamarku _kkamjong! _Lagian kau hanya lebih tua tiga bulan!" sengut Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku sudah memintamu berganti kamar malam ini saja kan? Kebetulan Suho _hyung _sedang pulang kerumahnya dan kembali besok pagi." Kai menatap Sehun tajam, perlu beberapa detik bagi Sehun menyadari arti tatapan Kai. "Pffftt, hahaha. _You're jealous Kkamjongie chagi._" Ejek Sehun.

"Masa bodoh, cepat keluar atau aku akan menendang bokongmu." Gerutu Kai. "Iya, iya aku keluar. Aku tak mau meninggalkan Luhannie-ku lama-lama, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menyampaikan salam pada Kyungsoo _hyung._"

"Ia sedang tidur." Jawab Kai singkat, "Ia pingsan bodoh." Sehun menjitak kepala Kai, dan langsung kabur sebelum Kai benar-benar menendangnya. Sehun menutup pintu sedikit keras dan menimbulkan suara bedebum yang memekakkan. Untung saja Kyungsoo tidur sangat pulas, atau memang ia benar-benar pingsan? =_=

"_Mianhae._" Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut, sangat lembut. Lalu masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari samping, menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo, mendekap Kyungsoo di dadanya.

"Aku janji takkan melakukan hal yang sama lain kali." Bisik Kai, meski tahu Kyungsoo sedang tak mendengarnya. Tak perlu berapa lama Kai pun menyusul Kyungsoo ke alam mimpi.

_HunHan's room_

"Jadi bagaimana?!" tanya Luhan semangat, Sehun saja masih memakai _bathrobe_nya. Ia salah besar kalau Luhan sudah tertidur karena nyatanya Luhan terbangun sejak setengah jam lalu. Sehun jadi bingung sebenarnya Luhan ini mencintainya atau tidak? Dimana-mana kalau kekasihmu 'berhubungan' dengan orang lain harusnya kau cemburu, bukannya bertanya dengan nada semangat seperti Luhan =_=

"_Awesome, _mengejutkan." Jawab Sehun singkat, ia melirik Chen yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan memakai penutup mata dan mengenakan _headset_ –Luhan bilang Chen mencegah suara desahan HunKaiSoo masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya- Sehun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Benarkah-benarkah? Apa dia sempit?" Sehun memutar bola matanya, "_Wae?_ Kau mau mencoba?" tanya Sehun jahil. "Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukan makanan yang bisa dicoba-coba, tapi kalau ada kesempatan aku mau juga."

"Kau ini _uke_ _hyung._" Sehun menanggapi, membaringkan dirinya di ranjang dan menarik tubuh Luhan agar menindihnya. "Aku _uke _hanya bersamamu, kalau dengan yang lain aku bisa jadi _seme_ kok. Apalagi dengan macam Kyungsoo, dia _uke _sekali. Oh Xiumin juga.."

"XI LUHAN!" mereka berdua menoleh, kaget oleh suara tenor yang membentak mereka, itu Chen, matanya membuka dan menatap Luhan tajam. "Eh.. maaf Chen, iya-iya aku bercanda." Sehun menggeleng-geleng melihat Chen kembali tertidur, radar Chen bagus sekali kalau soal Xiumin.

"Ayo tidur Hunnie." Luhan turun dari badan Sehun dan berbaring di samping Sehun, Sehun mendekap erat tubuh Luhan menghirup aroma favoritnya. "_Jaljayo _Lu.."

. . .

KRIIIINGGGGG—

Kyungsoo meraba meja nakas di sampingnya dan mematikan weker yang berbunyi nyaring, pukul enam tepat. Mata bulatnya membuka sedikit, kepalanya pening dan badannya lengket dimana-mana.

"Selamat pagi~" ia menoleh, menatap Kai yang sudah berganti baju dan sudah rapi karena baru saja mandi. Kyungsoo yang masih _clueless _hanya mencoba bangkit, "Aww.." ringis Kyungsoo, rasanya tulang dan sendi tubuhnya retak semua.

Kyungsoo menatap seprai kotor yang ia tiduri, bercampur dengan sperma yang sudah mengering dan setetes darah, hal itu menghancurkan _mood_ Kyungsoo pagi ini, membuatnya ingin muntah. Ditambah lagi, Kai membiarkannya tertidur tanpa baju dan hanya dilapisi selimut! Ya walaupun sepanjang malam Kai pasti memeluknya.

"Ayo mandi, aku akan membersihkan tempat tidur dan mengobati _hole_mu." Kai tersenyum, bersiap-siap menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo. "_Chankamman! Mwo?!_" pekik Kyungsoo, "Apa?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Tidak! Jangan kau yang mengobati." Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng, ia tahu Kai pasti akan meminta lebih. "Yasudah, _hyung _minta diobati siapa?" tanya Kai lembut.

"Lay... _gege?_" tanya Kyungsoo, "Ia sedang memasak, kau tidak mungkin memasak kan? Dan _ahjumma _juga belum datang."

"Baekhyun _hyung_?" Kai menggeleng, "BaekYeol hilang pagi ini." Yang dimaksud Kai pasti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah keluar berjalan-jalan, atau lari pagi, atau apapun itu.

"Suho.."

"_ANNIO!_ Kenapa harus Suho _hyung? _Lagian ia juga belum pulang pagi ini." Pekik Kai, Kyungsoo mendengus ia bisa 'dihukum' lagi kalau meminta Suho. "Lalu siapa?" tanya Suho frustrasi.

"Luhan _hyung _saja ya? Aku akan memanggilnya, tapi _hyung _masuk kamar mandi dulu." Kai menggendong tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo beserta selimutnya masuk kamar mandi, membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas _bathub._ Kyungsoo menggigil, hawa dingin kamar mandi seolah menusuk sampai ke tulangnya.

Ia mencoba duduk dengan benar tapi rasanya sakit sekali, jadi ia menunggu Luhan mengobatinya dan akan mandi setelah _hole_nya diobati. Memang sia-sia sebab obat itu pasti akan tersiram air, tapi kalau tidak begitu ia tidak akan bisa mandi dengan benar. Kyungsoo melemparkan selimut keluar _bathub_ dan menungging karena ia tidak bisa duduk.

Cklek!

"_Omo!_" pekik Luhan, baru saja ia masuk sudah disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu. "_Mianhae hyung._" Bisik Kyungsoo, Luhan tersenyum maklum. Dari jarak sejauh ini saja ia sudah bisa melihat pantat Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Aku akan membantumu mandi juga, kebetulan aku belum mandi." Luhan mendekat, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bagaimana semalam?" tanya Luhan, ia membuka obat yang berbentuk salep itu dan menuangkannya di telapak tangan.

"Mimpi buruk." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. "Maaf ya, semalam aku dan Sehun menggoda Kai, eh ternyata ia menyanggupi tantangan _threesome _itu. Awalnya malah mau _foursome_ loh, sayang aku tidak enak badan." Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati, merasa dimanfaatkan. Untung saja bukan _foursome, _apa kabar _hole_nya kalau Luhan juga ikut.

"Tapi Kai seolah-olah menyalahkanku." Kyungsoo menanggapi, "Haha memang. Tahu tidak, semalam waktu kau siaran dengan Suho Kai masuk ke kamar kami. Dan ia menggerutu tak karuan, lucu sekali. Ia bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk tablet miliknya yang sedang _streaming_ Simsimtapa." Luhan terkekeh, sembari menyapukan jari-jarinya ke _hole _Kyungsoo yang lecet.

"Tapi ini kan profesionalitas." Gerutu Kyungsoo, Luhan hanya tertawa. Jarinya semakin masuk ke _hole _Kyungsoo, "SShhh.. Luhan _hyung, _jangan terlalu dalam." Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, "Lihat _hole_mu seolah menjepit jariku, 'lapar' sekali ia Kyungsoo.." suara Luhan mendadak berubah merendah, Kyungsoo merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding.

"LUHAN _HYUNG! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU— AARRGHHH!_" Kyungsoo menjerit begitu Luhan memasukkan penisnya ke _hole_nya yang lecet tanpa mengeluarkan jari-jarinya terlebih dahulu. '_F*ck! _Apa salahku ya Tuhan? Harusnya aku meminta Tao yang polos untuk mengobatiku.' batin Kyungsoo nelangsa.

"Tak ada salahnya memberi 'makan' pada _hole_mu yang lapar kan, Kyungsoo?" dan Luhan langsung memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu juga..

_Meanwhile, outside_

"KAU MENINGGALKAN LUHAN DENGAN KYUNGSOO YANG TELANJANG BERDUA DI KAMAR MANDI?!" Kai menutup telinganya karena disemprot Xiumin dengan suara lumba-lumbanya, "Memang kenapa?" tanya Kai polos. Sehun yang mendengar langsung tersedak makanannya, sementara yang lain mendadak kehilangan selera makan karena penasaran.

"Kau mengorbankan kekasihmu sendiri bodoh." Maki Chen, mata Kai membulat seketika. "DASAR RUSA SIALAN! SEHUUNNN! AYO PISAHKAN MEREKA!" Kai menarik kerah baju Sehun membuat _maknae _itu tercekik.

"Bisa tidak sekali-sekali _dorm _kita tenang?" gerutu Kris.

**THE END~**

**AAAAA INI APAAA? -_- MAAF YAAMPUN YAAMPUN INI FF PALING VULGAR YANG PERNAH AKU TULIS ;A;**

**ASDFGHJKL MIANHAE MENGOTORI PIKIRAN KALIAN SEMUA T.T MANA GA HOT PULAAAAAA**

**MAAF BUAT KYUNGSOO BABY CINTA ETC ETC MAAF BIAS AKU MENODAIMU T.T**

**Ini sebenenrya aku bikin udah lama sebelum EXO ke Rusia, tapi baru lanjutin hari ini heheheh. Yaampun ga tega sama Kyungsoo sebenernya T.T dan AKU GAPERNAH PUNYA NYALI NGEPOST T-T**

**HUEEE YADONG T.T**

**Yasudah, ****_mind to review? :D_**


End file.
